The present invention relates to the field of cooking appliances having a cooking vessel intended to contain a cooking bath, and a cooking basket intended to contain food to be cooked.
The present invention relates more particularly to cooking appliances equipped with a device for raising and lowering the basket out of and into the vessel, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to electric fryers.
The present invention also concerns cooking appliances of the types cited above and/or devices for raising and lowering a basket of cooking appliances of the type described above.
In the field here under consideration, there are known fryers having a raising and lowering device that brings the basket containing the food being cooked, or which has been cooked, into a raised position, in which the food emerges from the cooking bath. In this position, excess oil, fat, or other fluid constituting the cooking bath can drain off under the influence of gravity. This technique is not very efficient because oil and fat tend to adhere to, and to be rapidly reabsorbed into, the cooked foods.
Known fryers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,578, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/154474 and Chinese Patent Publication No. 2489697 have a raising and lowering device equipped with a motor and an eccentric permitting the basket to be vibrated when in the raise position. Such devices permit the quantity of residual fatty material to be limited. However, they present the drawback that they are of complex and costly construction and are above all reserved for high end products.